


White-Knuckled

by teprometo



Series: Harry/Draco Last Drabble Writer Standing: Round Two [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Harry/Draco Last Drabble Writer Standing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-25
Updated: 2011-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-01 18:57:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teprometo/pseuds/teprometo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry only remembers the answers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White-Knuckled

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Round 3 of the Second Harry/Draco Last Drabble Writer Standing. The prompt was Veritaserum: 250 words.
> 
> First posted [here](http://slythindor100.livejournal.com/666054.html). This week I tied [melusinahp](http://melusinahp.livejournal.com/) for first place before a tie-breaker.

When Harry remembered the trial, he could never hear the Inquisitor’s questions, only the answers.

_"Draco Malfoy."_

_"Seventeen last June."_

Draco’s voice was faint, rasping from him as though a hand reached into his throat and tore the belligerent sound past his vocal cords.

_"I recognised him instantly."_

_"The company he kept. And his eyes."_

_"They’re unmistakable."_

Harry had seen many Death Eaters interrogated under Veritaserum, but none of them had looked the way Draco did. Draco seemed positively at ease even with his wrists, midsection, and ankles bound to the chair. His posture was erect but relaxed, shoulders squared, and eyes focussed on the Inquisitor. He had the slightest trace of a smirk on his face.

_"Because I believed he would win."_

The only sign of his stress were his fingers, which gripped tightly at the arms of his chair.

_"I was in love with him, though I don’t see how that’s relevant."_

Harry noticed he was wringing the sheets in his fists as he remembered the look of Draco’s frantic hands at the trial.

He held his breath and looked down at Draco as he slept, marvelling at the peace in him. Harry could just make out the point of his chin in the dark as he moved to wrap himself around the sleeping man. Harry inhaled deeply, and Draco smelled like sweet grass and sweat. Harry pressed his lips to Draco’s slightly damp skin. "Thank you."

Draco’s rhythmic breathing was enough to lull Harry off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> **Rather comment on LiveJournal? Join the conversation[here](http://teprometo.livejournal.com/23376.html#comments).**


End file.
